Epiphany
by hevaann
Summary: Wilson really doesn't have the time to be dealing with House's sudden moments of realisation... SLASH


_I do not own House, Wilson or the world of Princeton Plainsboro. _

_I do own an overly active imagination. _

_Sorry for the lack of fanfics recently, I had an unexpected stint in a hospital with no internet. *sobs dramatically*_

_Hope you enjoy xxx_

Wilson was not having a good day when the familiar sound of House came limping into the office.

"I don't care, House." Wilson said without looking up from the desk.

"But you always care!" House said indignantly, leaning on his cane.

"All that is going to happen is that you ramble on about something irrelevant, while wasting my time, and then suddenly make a dramatic exit when you have an epiphany about your patient – so you can just skip to the _you leaving_ part?"

He still wasn't looking up from the desk, resting his head behind his neck in a tired and defeated fashion.

The office door closed. Wilson breathed a sigh of relief.

"Of course it would be big headed of you to think that you alone could possibly be the catalyst to my genius."

Wilson audibly groaned, and finally looked up at House who was leaning against the door.

"Okay. Fine. Go ahead, just make it quick."

"Why would an orange juice company sponsor a tennis player who is allergic to acidic fruits?"

Wilson made his way around to the side of the desk and leant against it crossing his arms. He cocked his head to the side.

"I take it this is in no way relevant."

"Indulge me."

"There is so much wrong with that statement." Wilson responded, shaking his head; his light brown hair catching the light from the window.

When House made no sound the oncologist glanced up to notice House was staring at him.

"This is when you rush out, right?"

Instead, House hobbled forward, flinging his cane on the sofa and swinging himself around to face Wilson who just raised his eyebrows.

"What are you doing?"

"Having an epiphany." House answered matter-of-factly, and pressed himself up against Wilson, pinning him half on the desk, and without a moment's hesitation brought his lips down on his best friend's.

If Wilson wanted to stop him, House mused, he could have.

The diagnostician broke away and looked at the other doctor with rare serious blue eyes.

Not trusting himself to speak, not even to move; Wilson just looked up questioningly, curiously with eyes of his own, then nodded silently as House fell down upon him again.

This time Wilson could savour the taste of House's mouth; the soft lips next to the rough stubble. House pressed his good leg hard in-between Wilson's and pushed him further up the desk, before threading his left hand up and along the bottom of Wilson's jaw line.

The younger doctor opened his mouth in astonishment at this caressing touch, and House grinned as he took the opportunity to slip his tongue gently into Wilson's warm mouth; lightly brushing the tip along the other's teeth then tauntingly pulled it out again before plunging back into the moist depths.

By now House had laced his other hand up to clasp Wilson's face; his calloused fingers exploring the skin under his tips, relishing the feel of the recently shaved flesh and the soft ends of his hair as House brushed it back across Wilson's ears.

Wilson reached out and began to gently push the jacket from House's shoulders, but the older doctor took hold of his hands and held them down, before gently letting go and once again bringing his own back up to explore the oncologist's face.

House grinned as Wilson repeated his attempt.

"What do you think you are doing?" House asked into Wilson's mouth.

"I would have thought that was obvious."

"Can't you tell I'm a bit busy?"

"What makes you think you should get all the fun?" Wilson responded, pulling back and raising his eyebrows at the taller doctor.

"I always have the 'fun'." House smirked running his lips along Wilson's smooth jaw, but removing his hands long enough to shrug the jacket from his shoulders before flinging it behind him onto the couch to join his cane.

Wilson was just sliding his hands up under House's t-shirt and along his back, while House was surreptitiously removing the oncologist's tie, when the door swung open and in walked Cuddy, Dean of Medicine.

The double take she did at the sight before her would have given a lesser person a heart attack, but Cuddy attempted to remain composed.

Wilson, on the other hand, attempted to move away from his compromising position, but House was holding down his knees, his stubbled head half cocked towards the door.

"What?" He snapped in the direction of Cuddy's boobs.

"Your-your patient...what the hell are you doing?"

"I'm making out with my best friend on his desk during working hours."

"Your patient is in cardiac arrest!"

"Is that important?" He asked, sarcastically.

"You should go." Wilson said, giving the diagnostician a 'look'.

"But it was just getting to the good part!"

"That's ok," Wilson shrugged with a twinkle in his eye, "All your epiphanies involve me."


End file.
